shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Decan Jones
Introduction Decan Jones, also known as Bombs Away. Decan Jones is the son of Decan Kent and one of the few users of grenade kempo, the fighting style that uses grenades in close combat. For a good portion of time Decan Jones leaves the crew to investigate his own matters. He latter returns with a new devil fruit ability and a large World Government and Underworld bounty on his head. Appearance Decan Jones has the arms and legs of a leopard and wears its head as a hat. He also has the eyes of a tiger, but the rest of his body is human. He became like this with the help of Law, which he made a deal with in order to receive it. Personality Decan Jones is obsessed with Glory and Obsessed with his own legend. He wants to be remembered for thousand of years and all of his actions are done to fuel this goal. Other than focusing on his goal of imortality Decan Jones is a mello guy. He is a bit quick to anger, but on the most part he is easy to get along with. Decan Jones hates disrespect. It is one of his pet Ps. Those who do not show respect are on a quick road to getting blown up or simply beaten down. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Decan Jones form of Marksmanship revolves around using a grenade luncher. Grenades make up 70% of his combat style. With his Grenade Luncher Decan Jones can hit a target a thousand yards away. He can also reload and be ready to fire again with a flick of his wrisk. At top speed he can luch two Grenades into the air before you hear the first one fire out of the barrel. It is a feat that is rarely matched. Hand to Hand Combat Decan Jones uses four diffrent forms of martial arts. The first style is Yaolang Wushu. It is a martial arts style that focus on cutting with your finger tips. It is futher enhanced thanks to Decan Jones leopard arms. The second style he uses is Grenade Kempo. Grenade Kempo is a style created y Decan Jones himself. The style focus on use of exsplosives in close combat. It uses the foce of exsploding grenades to super charge his strikes and accellerate movement. The style is not for the weak of heart and the weak of body. The thrid style he uses is called The Enlightenment. It is more of a mental art than a physical marital art, but it has a massive effect on Decan Jones fighting ability. Decan jones has mastered all of the abilites and thus has gained a control over his mind and body beyond that of a normal human. The last and his newsest style is Rokushiki, the style used by the World Government. Decan Jones leaned the style as a gift from the World Government for his actions at Looten. This however was before he betrayed them and stole a irreplaceable treasure from a World Noble. Deacn Jones knows six of the seven moves. He does not know that a seventh exist. Of the moves he knows he excells at Geppo, which he uses very often. Physical Strength Decan Jones is far stronger than your normal marine or your run in the mill pirate. He has the strenght to pick up a tank and toss it toward a target. With his finger tips Decan Jones can cut through solid steel and punch a hole clean through a building. Decan Jones greatest strenght however does not come from simple raw power, but rather his endurance. Decan Jones can keep fighting for days without a break if need be. Endurance Decan Jones greatest feat is his Endurance. Decan Jones can take a punch, but not because his skin is tough. Decan Jones body is tough on the inside rather than on the outside. Using Enligtenemnt Decan Jones is able to gain a idea of what the inside of his body is like. With that idea firmly in hind Decan Jones can uses his armament Haki to harden his insides and protect them from damage from enemy attacks and his own exsplotions. This makes him very hard to kill. Weapons Grenades Grenade luncher Seastone smoke bomb fire bombs Devil Fruit Spoiler Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramicia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Red Cap Pirates Category:Chimera Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Rokushiki User Category:Former Marine